Keep Her Safe
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: Just a little Tig/Venus for all those Shippers out there :) Don't like, don't read xx


**Hello SOA Fans, so this is my first Fic for this fandom. Venus and Tig are of course my favourite couple, they are just adorable together. Hope you enjoy the little Fic, reviews welcome.**

…**...**

**Sons of Anarchy**

**Tig/Venus**

**Keep Her Safe**

…

The rain was falling heavier and heavier as Tig Trager pulled up in to his driveway; his jeans soaked right through as he turned off the ignition and stepped off his motorcycle. Walking up the path, his helmet under his arm, he stopped suddenly when he spotted the dark figure sitting on the steps to his front door. Getting closer he saw the long dark hair, the long slender legs and beautiful brown eyes looking up at him.

"Baby…what the hell are you doin' sitting out here in the rain?"

"Am' sorry darlin' I didn't know where else to go."

Venus Van Damme looked up at him with so much sadness in her eyes that the mere sight made his stomach churn. Putting his helmet on the step beside her, he quickly removed his jacket and came closer, wrapping it around her when he saw her shiver.

"Come on baby, let's get you inside."

She felt his strong arms going around her shoulders as he helped her to her feet and led her inside his home. He turned on the lamp that was on the table beside the front door and removed his jacket from her body, she suddenly tensed at the loss of it but calmed when his hand grasped her arm, the smell of his aftershave invading her as he moved closer to her.

"Why don't you go take a warm shower, I got plenty shirts you can borrow while your clothes dry off." He said softly.

"Are you sure darlin', I don't want to be a bother?"

"It's no bother baby, bathrooms at the end of the hall…I'll make us a drink."

Venus smiled warmly at him as she made her way down the hall, closing the door gently behind her.

…

Tig made the fire up and prepared two glasses of whiskey, setting them down on the table when he heard the shower going off. He went into his bedroom and quickly changed in to jeans and a dark blue shirt before coming back and taking a seat on the couch. He heard the door to the bathroom opening and looked up to see Venus going in to his bedroom to retrieve some dry clothes, a towel wrapped around her. He leaned back in to the couch, closing his eyes for a moment thinking back to the day he'd first set eyes on her, even back then he couldn't quite pin point what it was about her but he was captivated by her. He knew he shouldn't feel the way he did about her but he couldn't help it, Jax and the others finding Tigg's puppy dog eyes hilarious when ever Venus was around…they didn't get it, he didn't care. "He used to be a dude." Juice would keep telling him but Tig never saw someone who use to be a man, all he saw was a beautiful woman and he was falling hard for her. He opened his eyes when he became aware of someone else in the room, looking up to see Venus smiling down at him, dressed in one of his long checked shirts.

"Will a' do darlin'?"

"You look great baby."

He moved his legs back as she moved passed him and took a seat beside him on the couch; she wasn't quite sure what to do and ended up with her hands on her knees looking straight ahead. Tig picked up the glass of whiskey and passed it to her.

"Drink this baby, it'll warm you up."

"Thank you."

Venus gasped when she felt Tig brush her hair from her face as he watched her closely.

"Is that why you came here tonight, because of that?"

Venus sat the glass down before bringing her hand up to her cheek, the pain evident in her eyes when she touched it.

"I didn't want to bother Gemma or Nero with it…not again darlin'."

"Who did it?"

"Oh you know an unsatisfied customer."

Tig could see she was trying to make a joke of it but the tremor in her voice gave her away.

"You want me to sort him out?"

"My darlin' Alex, you are a very sweet man but no…it wouldn't be good for my reputation if certain people hear that my clientele are being attacked by my handsome protector." She smiled.

"If you don't want me to do anything to the asshole then why are you here?"

She let out a small sigh before turning to him, seeing the concern in his face really touched her. She saw the way he looked at her, not quite believing that someone like Tig could see her like any other woman but he did.

"I came here tonight because I wanted to be somewhere I'd feel safe and you darlin' always make me feel safe…you always treat me like a lady."

"You are a lady, and a beautiful one."

"I once told you it was never going to happen, didn't I?"

"You did baby." He grinned at her.

"I want you to know that…what I do, I don't do it because I like it…I need to survive, to earn money somehow."

"Then get out of the game, do something else."

"Not many people around here willin' to hire someone like me darlin'."

"You know what you need, a guy to take care of you…proper care of you, not hit you like that." He said, lightly brushing the side of her face.

"You offerin' darlin'."

"If you gave it up right now, in a heartbeat baby."

"You're sweet."

"I mean it, V you don't need to be treated like this by scumbags. Stick with us we'll keep you safe."

"I couldn't ask that of you…of all of you."

"Yes you can and I want too…I don't like seeing this kinda stuff happening, especially not to you."

"I'm nothin' special."

"Yeah you are baby…and it's about time someone showed you just how god damn special you are."

Tig gently held her face between his hands as he pulled Venus closer to him, covering her lips instantly. The small pleasure that escaped her lips made Tig pulled her closer before she pulled back for air.

"Thank you Alex."

"I love you baby, you know that right?"

"I do now."

He wrapped his arms around her as she curled up against him on the couch, her head resting on his chest as they watched the fire burn in front of them. Tig leaned down, placing a small kiss to the top of her head.

"You'll always be safe with me baby…always."

…

-Fin


End file.
